We're Gonna Live It Up
by new perspective
Summary: AU; Celebrity Clique characters at their finest. Warning: T for occasional mentions of Gabe Saporta, cursing, Danny Robbins, and Nina Callas.
1. Westchester is the new Hollywood

We're in the city of wonders…

Welcome to Westchester, New York, the land where all anyone can be is either the popular person in designers walking the red carpet, or the poor people that are fans of them. It's do or die time in New York, and we're waiting for the batch of celebrities to show up. We've got the plush red carpet rolled out, the red velvet ropes to the side, fans screaming, and the paparazzi ready to snap any mistake they make. Ah, here they come now!

Strolling in is the teenage star of hit comedy _Dial L for Loser_, **Claire Stacey Lyons**. You remember her heartbreaking scene with Conner Foley, correct? Well, who knew that one tiny little scene could be the thing that launched her to stardom? Earning approximately ten million a year, she's now the star of box-office hits _Algebra 1AB_, _Me, Myself, and I_, and _Polly Smith: Kid Klutz_. Brava, box office teen queen, you made some touching chick flicks.

Right behind her are pop star **Cameron Thomas Fisher**, with his sugar-sweet love songs and lusted-after looks toting Ralph Lauren model and dance choreographer **Alicia Isabella Rivera**, and at the moment, they're soaking up the attention. Cameron, better known as Cam to close friends, has topped the Billboard Hot 100 more than ten times-something we haven't seen. Girls have taken to having {Mrs. Cameron Fisher} as their Myspace names, guys get super jealous…you know the drill. As for Ah-leesha, her ads in swimsuits litter the rooms and floors under boys' beds around the nation. Ah, teenage stardom at is finest.

'_Mark my words, I'll get revenge!_' Famous last words, **Nicole Rochelle Dalton**. Well known as Nikki Dalton, the groupie of Cam was dragged off to an asylum in who knows where. You name it, she's done it. She's been to practically all his shows, been dragged off by hefty bodyguards, even climbed up on stage and kissed him in the middle of one of his chart-topping platinum singles. However, rumors are circulating that she's coming back. But when will she descend on the Westchester scene?

Coming in together, as pro-members of the US soccer team, **Joshua Kendrick Hotz **and **Derrick Gabriel Harrington** leave girls squealing everywhere, and every soccer-playing, self-respecting boy wanting to be them. Derrick seems destined to follow in David Beckham's footsteps, with his Hugo Boss ads, and Josh…well, his last name speaks everything about him. Hot's the only way to describe the boy with ruby red lips, a rich tan, and the trademark flippy hair that would put Mitchel Musso to shame.

She gossips about them all, honey, and trust me, Perez Hilton would give her a medal for how many scandals she's put on her blog. **Massie Yvonne Block** is the residential, not-so-secret Gossip Girl. No, she's not an international spy that watches your every move, dressed in all black and looking like she stepped out of the FBI or CIA. Smoldering amber eyes are spying on local and international stars everywhere-you never know where Massie Block and her Palm Pilot will hide.

Next up, is the man of them all: **Danny Webster Robbins**. We don't know why he's here…except for the fact that he's the frontman of Lustful Lies, one of the hit bands. We're tempted to say he follows in the footsteps of Cobra Starship, Paramore, Fall Out Boy-all those people that might not even compare to the beauty of Lustful Lies. Oh, have we mentioned he's extremely hot, and single? Yep, there goes the fans.

Alert, alert, alert! Icy aqua blue eyes at your service, sir! **Kristen Marsha Gregory **and her partner-in-crime **Olivia Allyson Ryan** could pass for twins, but they're just the look-a-like back-up vocals and lead guitarist respectively of Lustful Lies. Kristen can always been seen, living up the parties and drinking up the fame (with a martini thrown in) like there would never be another day. However, au contraire, Miss Ryan. She's the only person keeping the band grounded, and not singing about who Danny just broke up with. And she's been seen hauling Kristen out of less-than-saintly places. Stay out of the spotlight, Olivia, it'll do you some good.

**Christopher Drew Plovert **and **Jake Lexington Shapiro **are the respective drummer and bass guitarists for Lustful Lies, making perfect matches with Claire and Kristen, because while they're blonde and beautiful, these boys are brunette and hawt, as Massie Block would describe them. Beauty often comes with talent, and no, this isn't an exception to that binding rule. We can't-and won't-argue with that.

Last, but surely never least, is the it girl of them all: **Nina Mariana Callas**. She's the socialite partying at the nightclub downtown-or is she the girl hosting the charity ball for Save the Whales? Her daddy's the supplier for her exclusive platinum credit cards, and the owner of the label that Cam and Lustful Lies are signed to. Ooh, seems like everyone's tied-in. We should all know each other, right? Well, we should also know each other's tricks-no matter how harmless.

Westchester may be prepared for their arrival, but they're not ready for the hurricane of drama.

* * *

**A/N; OMG, I wrote a new story when I'm really supposed to be working on my regular fiction, TC, and WtMW.**

***slaps self in face***

**Review?**

**-Gwen**


	2. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

Olivia shot another glance at Kristen and scoffed quietly. Oh, of course. At the biggest celebrity teen party ever that socialite Nina Callas was holding, Kristen ended up drunk off her ass. No, not literally. She hadn't passed out yet, which was an absolute miracle. On the other hand, what was she doing with Dan-oh, ugh. Never mind. That was something left behind closed doors and bedrooms, not on the dance floor of New York City's infamous nightclub, Touch.

What an ironic name.

Olivia was probably one of the few who hadn't touched alcohol that night-unless, someone slipped vodka into her virgin peach and lime daiquiri. _Oh my God! What if someone slipped drugs into my drink?_ she panicked for a few seconds, then relaxed when she remembered she hadn't left the cocktail glass all night. There was no way she would be taken advantage of. But it would be a sad day if someone bumped into her and caused her to spill all over her vintage black velvet dress. Even Olivia, who could afford most things with her inheritance and money from Lustful Lies, had no choice but to admire the gold lamé ruffles around the hem. It gave classic a nice, modern touch.

She could see the crowd of dancers from the second-story railing. That was what she loved about Touch-it was two story, so since most celebrities preferred to be on the dance floor, heating it up, the second floor was filled with either a) steamy, public displays of affection honestly meant for Hilton hotel rooms or b) people who were mature and knew what they were doing.

Obviously, Olivia felt like the latter.

Her ice-blue eyes scanned the crowd, narrowing when she spotted Kristen and Danny. Cam and Alicia were dancing in a corner; the sultry Spanish beauty and the poster boy for hotability (a word Kristen had come up with during one of their band rehearsals-slash-mope about exes-slash-song-writing sessions). Infamous gossip columnist Massie Block was taking a sip of her Red Bull (spiked with who-knows-what) and typing away on her Palm Pilot.

_Probably digging up dirt about Kristen and Danny_, Olivia noted with a tone of bitterness. She would later strangle Danny's vocal chords for tarnishing the image of the band. It wasn't like they were perfect, goody-two-shoes angels, but more of a 'does Cobra Starship party this hard?' Even if she had never met Gabe and Victoria, she would be willing to bet her fire-engine red Les Paul on it.

"Interesting party, isn't this?"

"Josh! You scared me!" the blonde breathed heavily, setting down her daiquiri on a nearby table. She plopped onto the tan leather couch. "I thought you were partying down there with Derrick."

"Nah, he went to chat up Nina, from what I've been told. He's drunk as hell, I'm pretty much the only sober one around here." Josh eyed her drink critically. "Did you put alcohol in that?"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't matter. I've looked at the bartender all night and he hasn't carded anyone. But then again, this is New York City, and we're just rich bitches outta Westchester."

"Well put," Josh noted. He stared yet again at the half-empty glass. "Finish that, we're going down to the bar. It's on me."

Olivia nodded, swiftly grabbing the stem of the glass and downing it in a second. "Just make sure I don't get hit on by a drunk Jake, that would be worse than seeing Robert Pattinson actually sparkle." She giggled, thinking of the bronze-haired, English actor. Oh, secrets, secrets of the celebrity world. It would be kind of creepy, but his girlfriend would be blinded.

"He's not wasted yet, just extremely tipsy and dancing with Claire. It's weird how we all seem to date people in the same group." He looked amused for a minute, before taking her hand and leading her down the lit-up stairs.

Even Olivia had to admit, Nina had planned this party to perfection. An innocent-looking, cardstock invitation asking her to meet at the Lucky Ball, one her parents immediately approved of. At least they didn't know that the Lucky Ball was code for the Touch Nightclub. If they did, Olivia couldn't imagine how much trouble a teen superstar could get into…

"Hey, isn't that Nikki Dalton?" Josh's face was a combination of shock, awe, and admiration-not exactly uncommon on a boy's face when they saw the blonde bombshell of the group. Cam's numero uno groupie couldn't be back to haunt them, could they?

"Oh, my God! It is!" Olivia stared, jaw dropping open, stopping on the fifth step. In all her glory, Nikki was stealing the spotlight from all of the celebrities, period. The only thing she was good for was, well, trying to grab Cam's attention at one of his forever sold-out concerts, and getting drunk. It was nearly shameless how she wanted to be Mrs. Cameron Thomas Fisher. She had tried practically everything-jumping on stage to kiss him in front of thousands of screaming friends, scoring backstage passes to seduce him in his dressing room, et cetera. It was sickening, in Olivia's opinion, and every celebrity who had ever had fans had to agree.

Nikki's outfit was flawless, and even Olivia had to admit that. The gold-and-royal blue sequins sewn on her Haute Hippie tank dress was in a bold zig-zag pattern. The snakeskin platform heels made a perfect contrast to her skin-light gray against tanned butterscotch. And was that the new clutch at Nordstrom's? Oh, and in her laundry list description, Olivia had forgotten to mention the mess of Taylor Swift curls.

Ugh. It was a bad thing that Nina didn't like sharing the spotlight, because now they would be clawing out eyeballs and maybe even eyelids.

As they descended from the stairs, Nikki pushed her way through the crowd, turning heads, breaking intimate moments, and breaking hearts. Cliché as it sounded, it seemed like the next St. Bart's tanned queen had come through the floor. And there was absolutely no doubt that Nina Callas would be fighting for her spotlight.

* * *

**A/N; Oh shit, I forgot the disclaimer !**

**Disclaimuh; I don't own the Clique series, it all belongs to the amazing Lisi Harrison.**

**I have this saved on my memory stick as we'rethebandandwe'regonnaliveitup. x) So yeah, I felt like letting you know that. Oh, and I'm so effing proud of myself for updating a story LESS THAN A FREAKING WEEK after I publish the trailer. x) It's like epic proudness, man.**

**-Gwen**

**P.S; For all you people who have a Polyvore, check me out under welcome to gwenyland !. I made a set of Olivia's outfit for no friggin' reason.**


End file.
